Missionaries
by Stella7
Summary: SEQUEL! to A Bump in the Night! DG- "P.S. Yes my scars have been throbbing a bit but let’s blame it on the weather." R&R please!
1. Summertime Blues

Missionaries: A Sequel to A Bump in the Night.  
  
By: Stella  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the plot.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Summertime Blues  
  
Sometimes I wonder what am I gonna do  
  
'Cos there ain't no cure for the Summertime Blues. -The Who  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Ginny closed her diary. The last year had been horrid to say the least. She and Draco had been possessed by dead lovers and Sirius had died. At least one, if not both, of these events affected every person she was with at that moment.  
  
Everyone was at the Burrow, the new headquarters of the Order. Everyone knew they could not return to 12 Grimmauld Place, as their secret had been compromised by Kretcher, the resident house elf. Now at the Burrow the rooms were packed with people going in and out on Order business or just life.  
  
Ginny sighed. She was lucky. Being one of the only girls meant she had to share the room with only Hermione and occasionally Tonks.  
  
Getting up from her bed she crossed her cluttered room to her desk. She kept up with Draco through letters as often as possible. Draco, after his father had been hauled off to prison, was under even more pressure to join Voldemort's ranks. Luckily for Draco the large, cold manor was more than big enough for he and his mum as well as a few extra Death Eaters.  
  
Dear D, She wrote,  
  
Things have been a bit quieter since Hermione came. People seem a bit calmer since school is approaching. Has your scars been hurting you lately? Mine have and Hermione says hers have as well. I wonder if its just the weather or like the other scars we know of... I can't wait to see you on the train in two weeks.  
  
I love you. -G.  
  
Ginny closed and sealed to letter, and after finding Pig, sent it on its way.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Ginny," Hermione greeted her friend in the garden the next week.  
  
"Hi." Ginny sat next to her on the bench amongst the hydrangeas and occasional gnome.  
  
Hermione rubbed her arm, grimacing. Ginny knew how she felt. She too felt the remains of Eliza's presence even nearly a year after.  
  
"School starts next week," Hermione commented quietly.  
  
"Don't worry," Ginny put an arm around her friend. "You'll be in my room again this year."  
  
"Hey! Guess whose here!" Came Ron's voice from the back door.  
  
"Harry's here!" Hermione and Ginny scrambled up and ran into the house.  
  
There was their friend. Harry was standing in the middle of the den, people in a flurry around him, commenting on this and that, greeting him, shouting orders.  
  
Ginny launched herself in Harry's direction, Hermione not far behind.  
  
"Harry!" they cried, not having seen him since the end of the last dreadful school year. He's even thinner than before. Ginny thought as the two girls wrapped themselves around the gaunt, pale boy. Sure this was England but Harry was a bit too pale. He looks like he hasn't eaten or slept since school let out. Ginny choked down tears as they released him.  
  
"Hi guys," Harry said, giving them a weak smile. Despite Harry's appearance and obvious deteriorating mental state, everyone felt a sense of calm having their best friend among them again. Everyone knew subconsciously things would get better for Harry, being with his practically adoptive family.  
  
-----------------------------------  
Dear G,  
  
Things are fine in the Manor. Mum's been setting dates for the initiation. She insists I must go through with it next summer now that Father's in Azkaban. However none of that deter me from the fact that I'll see you tomorrow on the train.  
  
Love, D.  
  
P.S. Yes my scars have been throbbing a bit but let's blame it on the weather- there are more important things going on to worry about. It is a bit too quiet, even on this side of things.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ginny woke up early on September 1st. Rolling over she squinted at the bright clock next to her single bed. Groaning she stretched and purposefully rolled over and off the bed, landing with a loud 'BANG' next to Hermione.  
  
"Wha-?" the bushy-haired girl was startled awake. "-time is it?" She sat up.  
  
"7:30," Ginny yawned.  
  
At that moment George burst in still looking very much asleep.  
  
"What happened? Did you fall of the bed, Gin?"  
  
"Yeah," Ginny cradles her tired head with her arms. "I'm ok."  
  
"George looked over at Hermione and suddenly looked very amused. A bit too amused for someone still in his boxers.  
  
Confused Ginny and Hermione looked at the girl in question's shirt then their eyes traveled up towards her hair. Her wild mane, more like. It was ultra-bushy and looked like she had touched a muggle light socket. Letting out a squeek, she tossed herself back down, pulling her sheet over her head.  
  
"Get out, George," Ginny laughed. We're off to Hogwarts today."  
  
George winked at his sister and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Ok, Hermione, you can come out now," Ginny giggled.  
  
"That's so embarrassing."  
  
They were silent for a while.  
  
"We're back to Hogwarts..." Ginny whispered.  
  
"Maybe this will help Harry get out of his depression," Hermione nodded.  
  
"Not only Harry. What about us?"  
  
A few minuets later the girls hot up and dressed, then brought their trunks down the stairs. Only Mrs. Weasley was up so they ate, waiting for the boys to wake. ------------------------  
It was half past nine when the team of Weasleys plus Hermione, Harry, Tonks, Moody, and Lupin set off for the train station.  
  
The group arrived just in time to hop on the train before it started to depart.  
  
"Bye Mum!" Ron called before he, Hermione, and Harry found a compartment in a middle car.  
  
----------------------------  
Ginny on the other hand went straight to the back.  
  
"Ginny!" She heard behind her. Spinning around she found Draco in the doorway of a compartment. Ginny couldn't help but notice Draco didn't look far off from Harry. He looked terribly skinny and there were dark circles under his eyes, causing his hair to stand out even more.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny threw herself at him, causing them to stumble into the compartment. Ginny closed the door while she looked at Draco with happiness and desire in her eyes. "Oh, I've missed you so much!" Ginny choked out as they held each other again.  
  
"I've missed you too," Draco kissed her forehead tenderly.  
  
Ginny looked up at him from her position next to him on the bench seat. She could see desire in his eyes as well. She closed her eyes, getting lost in Draco's kiss.  
  
The two held each other as Draco slept soundly for the first time in a few months.  
  
Suddenly their cabin door burst open.  
  
Startled awake, they looked up to see Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle framed in the doorway.  
  
----  
  
A/N: So how did you like the first chapter? Don't worry PLENTY of action goes on in the next chapter.  
  
Thanks to seshygirl04 for the idea of having a sequel! 


	2. Peace Train

Sequel to A Bump in the Night  
  
Chapter 2 of Missionaries:  
  
Peace Train  
  
'Cause out on the edge of darkness  
There rides a peace train  
Oh peace train- take this country  
Come take me home again.  
-Cat Stevens  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Startled awake they looked up to see Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle framed in the doorway.-  
  
"Well, well, well," Pansy sneered. "Looks like He was right." She sauntered into the compartment, her hair swishing back and forth, a glint in her eye and a smile that just oozed evil. "Draco has turned against the Dark Lord."  
  
Draco's hands tightened around Ginny's middle, protectively. "What do you want, Pansy?" Draco demanded, glaring at his former girlfriend. Pansy however did not bother to answer Draco's question.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle," Pansy simpered. She signaled them and the boys lumbered forward towards the couple.  
  
"Get the hell-!" Ginny started as the two brutes reached her and Draco reached for his wand. Crap! Draco searched for his wand in his pockets as Crabbe unlatched a struggling Ginny from him.  
  
Pansy cackled as she waved his wand in front of the Slytherin blonde.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny cried as she was manhandled to emergency door in the back of the car.  
  
"Gin!" Draco struggled to the hallway. "Get your fucking hands off her!" Pansy however latched onto him with her free hand, "Now Draco-."  
  
Just then Goyle opened the door and pushed a screaming Ginny out!  
  
"NOOO!" Draco yelled as he spun around and punched the pug-faced girl who was shrieking with laughter, while grabbing his wand too.  
  
This seemed to infuriate the two goons as Pansy went down, blood gushing from her nose. They too grabbed Draco and shoved him out to the small windy platform. Struggling to hang on to the railing, Draco looked at the side of the train from which Ginny had fallen. It was slopped and was merely a green blur. Goyle and Crabbe released sparks from their wands onto Draco's hands. Howling from the burning pain, Draco's involuntary reflexes released him from the rail and he was airborne.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Draco's squinted eyes blended greens and greys of the world as his body flew from the train. Draco's mind shut down as his body subconsciously prepared to meet the earth. All Draco could focus on was the sky in those agonizing minutes before he landed. He met the earth with an almighty 'THUD' and 'SKID'. Struggling to groan and breath at the same time, Draco laid as still a possible, his body full of pain from the fall.  
  
My back is broken, he thought. I'm just...going to rest. Just then the image of Ginny screaming as she flew off the train landing- no, pushed – popped into his head.  
  
"Ginny," Draco croaked, trying to roll over.  
  
Finally he was able to get up and stagger in the direction where Ginny had fallen despite the pain that was shooting through his back and hands. "Ginny." Draco tried to project but his ragged breath hindered that. After walking in the grassy, dreary valley, following the train tracks, he spotted a patch of red amongst the dull green and brown grass.  
  
"Gin!" Draco limped as he walked faster.  
  
Hearing her name, Ginny's face peeked above the grass. "Draco!" she called out weakly.  
  
Draco stumbled to his knees, painfully, but he was by her side at last. "Ginny! Are you alright?" Draco gasped out.  
  
"No," Ginny choked out as tears swam in front of her eyes, making the boy in front of her a blur. "Y- You came for me... y-you j-jumped off the b- bloody-y train. Are you ok?"  
  
"No." Draco looked at the hands he cradled to him.  
  
Ginny reached and nudged the boy to her as sobs racked her body. "I- I think I b-broke my a-a-ankle..." she stuttered into his chest.  
  
Ok. Draco had to think. What are we going to do?  
  
"Let me see it." He moved from her embrace. She looked as bad as he felt. Her hair was full of dirt and her clothes were muddied and torn. Clutching a scraped elbow she pointed to her right foot.  
  
Draco tenderly pulled her shoe and sock off. Immediately he could see her ankle and foot were already bruised and swelling. "Can you move it?" He asked, remembering what Madam Pomphrey had done when he broke his arm in third year.  
  
"I think so," she said as she inched her foot around.  
  
"Um..." Draco mused, looking at the limb in question. "There aren't any bones sticking out so I don't think anything is broken."  
  
"Ginny let out a sigh of relief and pain. "Its probably sprained then," she gritted out.  
  
Draco took out his wand from where he had shoved it in a front pocket before falling off the train and muttered a spell to help the bruising and swelling. "That's all I know. I haven't learned a spell for pain yet," he told her apologetically.  
  
"That's alright," Ginny said bravely. "I'll be ok."  
  
They checked Draco but fortunately only seemed to have bruises and the burns on his hands. Ginny tore some of her shirt off an after cleaning it as best she could with water from her wand, wrapped the material around his hand.  
  
"What do we do now?" Ginny asked, awed by the fact they hadn't been hurt any further.  
  
"Well, we can either go in the direction of school, London, or wait here for a search party, Death Eaters, or Gods-know what."  
  
"Ginny looked at Draco in silence. Then-  
  
"I vote for school-."  
  
'CRASH!!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
A/N: How do you think it is going so far?  
  
Chapter 3: Meanwhile on the train.... Chapter 4: answer to the crash... 


End file.
